Beasts & Dames
by Hulkfan96
Summary: A teenage werewolf meets a gorgeous girl in school and many things happen.
1. chapter 1

**This fanfic includes**

 **-Seduction scenes**

 **-Graphic fight scenes**

 **-Tickling scenes**

 **-Aggressive kissing**

 **-Lesbian scenes**

 **-Detailed descriptions of a girl's body proportions**

- **Chapter** **1** -

I was peacefully slumbering. I slept under silk sheets, since it felt so good. I bolted awake at 6:22 A.M.

"Ugh! I hate waking up so early," I proclaimed. My mother walked in, throwing a shirt, underwear, pants and socks.

"Well, if you didn't stay up so late, you'd probably be dressed by now." My mother was right. I was always staying up until 11:00, watching shows on TV.

"Sorry, Mom." I eagerly got dressed and waited for the bus to take me to school. While I sat on the bus, I felt a finger poke me in the shoulder. I spun around and saw the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. She had light brown eyes, bright blonde hair, and a face that only an angel could have. She was more beautiful than any other girl that I've ever seen.

"Excuse me, but can I sit next to you?" I wanted to tell her that I prefer to sit alone, which I actually did, but she was too beautiful for me to say 'no', so I obliged, clearing enough room on my seat for her to sit down next to me.

"Thank you. My seat's right under the AC, so I get cold quite often." I felt bad for her, so I cupped her hand with my own to warm her. It felt very cold, but I didn't mind; I developed a high tolerance for cold many years ago.

"What's your name, handsome?"

 _Handsome? I've never been complimented before, especially by such a beautiful girl_. "My name is Alex."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex." I kept waiting for the girl to say her name, but she never did. I wanted to bring this up with her, but her beauty was too intoxicating for me to even say a simple term, so I looked forward as the bus drove down the road.

- **Later** -

It was a boring, typical day at high school. I didn't see the girl again until after school. As I walked to the bus, she "accidentally" bumped into me, making us drop our school supplies.

"Oh! Alex! Sorry, I was texting a friend!"

"Isn't there a law somewhere about texting while moving?"

"Haha! No. Actually, that's for texting and driving, but close enough. Sorry about...literally running into you. I'm usually not that clumsy. Or ever clumsy. Heh."

"Really? Than what are you usually?" I asked as we slowly walked down the empty lot towards the bus.

"Oh. Well...I like to listen to music, eat pizza, watch movies and TV shows."

"So do I!"

"Great! Would you like to marathon a show with me sometime?"

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah! I mean..I did bump into you, so it's the least I could do. I also got a popcorn machine and a chocolate fountain."

"How is that even possible?"

"I inherited a lot of money from my grandmother when I turned 20."

"Okay, then. I accept your...whatever this is classified as."

"Oh! Here's my address."

The girl handed me a piece of paper that had her address on it: '291 Brookshire Road'.

"Thank you, Alex."

"For what?"

"Being my friend. I don't have many friends."

"I find that very hard to believe. I mean, look at you! You're beautiful."

"Heh. Thanks, Alex. Come to my place around 10:00, okay? Maybe you can throw more compliments my way." She said, seductively winking as we sat down in our seat on the bus.

"Definitely."

- **Author's Note** -

 **Hope you enjoy chapter one of this story. Sorry that it's short.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

- **High School** -

Alex walked through the halls of the high school, his mind still focusing on the girl he met on the bus. He strolled into a chemistry class and sat at one of the lab tables, as he preferred to be alone. However, his day got brighter, as the girl from the bus saw him and sat next to him.

"Alex, why are you sitting at a lab table and not one of the desks?"

"Because I prefer to be alone. You know, the downside of being socially awkward." Alex said. The girl, intrigued by his answer, smirked as she continued the conversation.

"Well...I don't think you're socially awkward. You know what I think?"

"Please enlighten me." He said.

"You like me. You want to admit that you have...romantic notions for me, but you're scared."

"Scared? Nothing scares me."

"That's where you're wrong. You are lying to yourself. You're waiting for the right opportunity. The right time to act." Alex was completely flabbergasted by her theory, but she was right. He was attracted to her, but he was scared she wouldn't reciprocate said attraction.

"You know...You never told me your name."

"Sorry. It's Amber."

"That's a beautiful name." Alex said as he looked into Amber's mesmerizing light brown eyes.

"Thanks. Hey, do you want to hang out? After school?"

"Yeah. I'd like to hang out." Alex quickly said, smiling at Amber.

Amber giggles at the eagerness in his answer. "Okay then."

* * *

- **Later** -

After school, Alex rode the bus home. He couldn't stop thinking about Amber. Alex heard his cell phone ding. It was a text from Amber. It read: " _Meet me at the drive-in theater. I'm sure you know where that is. Don't be late, handsome_."

Alex dressed in a black shirt with grey pants, as well as a black leather jacket. Alex got in a blue pick-up truck and drove towards the theater. He arrived in three and a half minutes, since it wasn't that far from his house. When he arrived, Amber was leaning against a red convertible, wearing a bright red tank top, jeans, and tennis shoes. Her shirt was exposing her cleavage just enough to get a good look. She smiled before strutting over to me.

"A truck? What, planning on having sex with me already?" Amber asked teasingly.

"I'd say yes, but I'd want to get to know you before I stick parts of me inside you." Alex said as he got out of his truck.

"I'm fine with either option, just as long as I get to be close to you." Amber said seductively, her lips mere inches from Alex's. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't want to look like a rapist, so he lightly put his hands on her shoulders and put some distance between them.

"Amber...look. I like you. Okay? You seem like a nice girl, and I think you're sexy as hell. But...I don't want to take advantage of the situation. I want to know you before we get into the intimate part of a relationship." Alex said. Amber made a fake pout expression before crossing her arms across her big breasts.

Amber sighs. "Fine. I'll wait. Besides, it'll make the inevitable hookup even more...erotic." Amber said, giggling.

Before they could get comfortable, a truck drove up. The occupants were a group of men in their late thirties, clearly looking to start trouble.

"Amber, get behind me." Alex commanded as he stood in front of her. The thugs saw Amber and immediately approached, only to stop short.

"What're you kids doing here? The drive-in's closed."

"Well, we didn't come here for a movie, not that it's any of your business."

"Doesn't give you permission to be on public property uninvited. Although, we could overlook this...if your friend came with us." The man said, pointing at Amber, who widened her eyes in horror.

"You will not touch her." Alex said, practically growling with anger.

"Or what?"

"I'll rip your throat out...with my teeth." Alex threatened.

The man chuckled before punching Alex in the face. A larger thug held Alex in place as the man continued to beat him up while a female thug with red highlights grabbed Amber.

"Go ahead, gorgeous. Struggle. It'll make me want you more." The woman said, whispering into her ear.

"Perfect. A lesbian thug." Amber said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh-ho. The things I'll be doing to you after we take care of your friend." The woman said, tightening her grip on Amber's arms.

"Ah! Stop!" Amber screamed in pain.

"No. See, I enjoy causing pain, and I will not stop after one beg for mercy." The woman cruelly said.

After seeing Amber struggle, Alex threw his head back, breaking the nose of the man holding him in place. He immediately tackled the leader thug to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly. Alex grabbed his head and started slamming it against the ground until he passed out. The woman holding Amber witnessed this, loosening her grip on Amber. She broke free, putting her hand on the woman's face. The woman moaned pleasurably.

"You will leave. Do not tell anyone about this or that we were here." She commanded to the woman before removing her hand. She reluctantly got in the truck they arrived in and left. Alex got up and approached Amber, hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay, Amber?"

"Yeah. I'm a tough girl. I can handle rough people."

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You made her leave without a problem."

"I'm a _very_ persuasive girl, Alex."

"That still doesn't explain how you made that girl leave by touching her face!"

"Alex, calm down."

"I just want to know how you did all that."

"Alex, I... I can't." Amber said regretfully.

"Can't or won't?" He asked. After not getting an answer, Alex starts walking towards his truck.

"Alex, I'll tell you. Just...give me until tomorrow, okay?"

Alex stop walking after she says that. "Okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Amber nods as the two get in their respective vehicles and drive home.

* * *

- **The Next Day** -

 **School**

After school ends, Alex sits in his truck, waiting for Amber. She opens the passenger seat door and gets in before closing it.

"Alex...I don't usually tell people this. When I do, they just think I'm crazy. What I wanted to tell you is...I'm a Succubus."

Alex's eyes widened as soon as Amber finished her sentence. "You're...a Succubus?"

"Yeah." Amber said, sounding ashamed.

"Well, how'd this happen?" Alex asks, curious as to how Amber came to be this way.

"I was born like this. My mother died giving birth to me. When I was a teenager, my dad...took advantage of my beauty..." Amber said, unable to continue her story as she lowered her head.

"My God. Amber, I'm sorry..." Alex said as Amber hugged Alex for support.

"Alex...if you want to run away or tell me you never want to see me again...just do it. I'll understand."

Alex was shocked that she thought of him as a two dimensional jerk. "But I don't want to never see you again." He said as the two pulled away from the hug.

"Really?" She asked, genuinely surprised by his response.

"Yeah. Besides, you don't scare me."

"Thank you, Alex."

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **I'm terribly sorry for not updating this for a long time.**

 **You're probably confused by Alex's calm reaction to Amber telling him that she's a Succubus. Alex has a secret of his own...**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
